


ralof the medic for grumpy elves

by Aly_H



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer Dragonborn, M/M, Mostly just the friendship at play here, Pre-Relationship, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: The Dragonborn was injured during his last dragon-hunting foray. Ralof helps him dress the injury after they've returned to Windhelm.Just a short scene written to "test" the dynamic between my bosmer Dragonborn, Riadel, and the way I've been HCing Ralof.





	ralof the medic for grumpy elves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm brand new to the Elder Scrolls fandom (like I started playing just this month new). I usually write Dragon Age stuff so...hello, new fandom~

“Coming in,” he called through the door before letting himself in, precariously balancing three bowls in his hands. Two of stew, one of chopped meat and a bone fit for a hound who had served in battle well. He’d had to bargain some with the cooks for it but when that particular hound had kept you from being run through what was a few septims?

The dog in question had lifted its head to watch him enter but yawned widely seeing it was just Ralof and set its head back down.

His master frowned at Ralof. Living up to the nickname _Ice-Veins_ with that particular expression. Although it was friendlier than some of the looks he’d gotten from the elf throughout the time they’d known one another.

The bosmer was a slight man, of a small and lean frame that would suit any hunter. The dark leather armor that he usually favored was tossed in a heap on the floor, blood glistening on it still. The smell of singed hair – doubtlessly from the burnt ends of the blond strands that were now loose to fall in his face – hung in the air.

“You _were_ hurt,” he frowned, catching sight of a long cut down the man’s arm. It was mending – a healing potion or restoration magic. Probably a bit of both but those things had reached the end of their usefulness and it would still require stitching and a bandage yet. “Why have you not seen the healer?”

Ralof sighed at the tight expression and set the bowls down. Two on the table and one on the floor for the dog who happily inched itself forward to pick through it.

“You’ll spoil him and I’ll have to live with it,” the elf informed his Nord friend sourly – as if he wasn’t half-undressed and injured and should have been focused on anything other than his hound.

“He keeps you in one piece more often than not, my friend. That mutt deserves to be spoiled,” Ralof snorted. “And he saved my life today.”

“He did?” the bosmer’s eyes swept over him looking for a sign of injury, furrowed brows drawing out the sharp lines of his face. “I didn’t know…are you alright?”

“You were distracted with the dragon,” Ralof sounded amused as he sat down to take over the stitches from the elf without asking. “And I’m fine. Sit still.”

Riadel went still, shivering a little – more from the cold more than anything, Ralof noted as he lifted his eyes to check the man’s expression.

At first glance Riadel might seem small enough to be fragile but he’d had plenty of injuries worse than this one that had long since healed to scars. Most were blades but there was also a splash of magical fire, a dragon’s tooth mark in his shoulder, and an assortment that he couldn’t quite place but were far too… _precise_ to have been from fighting. That last set would have caused quite a bit of pain.

Were likely _meant_ to have done so.

There wasn’t much talked about the elf’s past, but no one slaughtered a fortress full of Thalmor agents _alone_ without some kind of grudge. Especially not someone who preferred stealth and precision to full battle.

He finished up and wrapped the bandage before getting up and dropping the fur from his cot around the slim shoulders.

“I think our Jarl would be displeased if I let his favorite Dragonborn freeze,” he teased the startled elf. “You’ll need to get some more furs if you’re going to survive Windhelm this winter.”

“Does your country have anywhere that manages to be both warmer than freezing and dry at the same time?” he complained.

The campaign against the Empire had ground to a halt – Nords or no, fighting couldn’t happen when the animals pulling supply carriages couldn’t make it through the roads. The Winter reprieve had reduced them to mere skirmishes until the spring thaw turned the roads to mud and slush but made them somewhat passable once again.

It left the Stormcloaks chasing all sorts of things to keep the peace in the lands Ulfric already had the loyalties of. Troll and wolf hunting mostly but Ralof and his squad had been given the dubious honor of dragon hunting with the Dragonborn, and scouring for _Thu’um_.

Ulfric wanted the Dragonborn alive come the resumption of conflicts and knew better than to try and keep the man sequestered in Windhelm for the winter with most the other generals. (If only to avoid someone being murdered over race politics.)

 “Your sweetheart’s bed, most the time,” Ralof grinned, knowing teasing wouldn’t actually offend Del and the sharp edges were showing more due to the dragon soul devouring than anything else – he was always a little more snappish after, exhausting his magicka on restoration spells in an attempt to avoid any of the Stormcloak healers had likely not helped. “I haven’t got one. Though, neither do you, right?”

“Goodnight, Ralof,” the elf glared, hoping his odd complexion (in a Nord’s eyes) was enough to hide the heat rising in his cheeks. At least until he’d managed to burrow under both the blankets and the fur, blushing furiously.

 “Sleep well, Ice-Veins,” he said entirely too cheerfully, eliciting a muffled groan from the room’s other occupant.

With a grin he settled down to eat his stew, grinning quietly to himself. He’d seen the blushing well enough – and if his luck held he’d see more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, I'm very new to the fandom and haven't quite gotten all the lore straight. (Not sure how lore-strict ya'll are, but coming from Dragon Age it makes me nervous.)
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed, and with luck I'll post at least a few more stories with Del or my other Dovahkiin later on.


End file.
